Ze
Steven 'Ze' is a main Creature and one of the originals. He is known for his knowledge of computers and creeper-eque viking helmet logo. Ze reports that the old viking helmet was a helmet from Halo 2 because he wanted to use something he owned. Bio Ze came up with the name Ze Royal Viking randomly about 5 years ago when he was thinking for a name for a forum, then he randomly thought of Ze Royal Viking and it stuck. Steven was first inspired to make machinima by the Red vs. Blue series and DigitalPh33r who, in Ze's own words, showed him that "just a normal guy alone could make great videos". Ze started on Youtube in March 2008 with his ZeRoyalViking channel and the ZeMachinima channel in May. He created machinima solo, using various effects like 3D to make videos and achieved around 1000 subscribers on YouTube with the Shishka series. When he got 1000 subs in February 2009, Ze got a contract with Machinima around the same time that Kootra did and Ze helped him film Contrast Police and they became friends. The first Creature he met was Sp00n, they were on the DigitalPh33r forums around the year 2008 and they randomly met on a GTA IV game and talked for a while and became friends. He began commentating games as well as making machinima and doing commentaries with other people, such as Chilled Chaos and Kootra. In February 2011, Ze got his YouTube channel partnered. It took Ze over 3 years to get where he is now, he stated that he never expected himself to be where he is now, and he says the thing that brought him to it is Shishka. Ze lives in Granite Bay, California with his parents and attended Bella Vista High School. He graduated high school and will be taking computer science classes in Sacramento State College but might switch schools next semester to Colorado so he can be at the Creature House. Currently Ongoing Games These are a list of games Ze is uploading videos on at the moment. *Heavy Rain *Minecraft: Tree Fortress *Synergy: Half-Life 2 Co-Op w/ Nova & Kootra *Minecraft: Stratosphere Survival w/ Kootra *Jak II *Halo 3: Custom Games w/ Chilled, Smarty, & Friends Machinima Some of Ze's more popular machinima. *Shishka *The Greatest Knife Throw Ever *One Pissed Off Guy *Alpha Zombie *Alien Dope *Enemy AC130 Above! Quotes/Catchphrases *Nope...nope *Science! *BREAK THE KOOTRA! *Oh...Come On! Trivia *Ze spends about 2 weeks in winter and a month in summer in Canada, specifically St. Catharines or his family cottage in Buckhorn, both in Ontario. *Ze is the youngest of the creatures. *Ze has a a tri-citizenship for Canada, UK, and the US. *According to Chilled, Ze doesn't have "hover hands". *Ranking the Creatures' last names alphabetically, Ze's would be last. *Ze is the only one of the main 8 Creatures to not do a vlog. (Including Sp00n who has posted a video of himself, even with a mask.) *Ze dies a lot in Minecraft, he blames it on the power of gravity. *Ze, Sly, and Sp00n are the only three creatures who are never really referenced by their real first names (Steven, Eddie, and Nick.) *Ze has a picture of his face on the fridge in the kitchen of the Creature House. It was said during Creature Talk that the picture was enchanted so that anything that anyone did to the picture would happen to Ze in real life. *In Kindergarden, Ze wanted to be a mailman. Links Category:Creature Category:MLG